


完美身高差

by Rapunzel_Pace



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, The person who is not confident in height
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapunzel_Pace/pseuds/Rapunzel_Pace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>钢铁侠在战场上崴了脚，雷神为此很不开心。对自己身高迷之不自信的钢铁侠……</p>
            </blockquote>





	完美身高差

**Author's Note:**

> 依旧不会用tag  
> 我是个英语十级残障  
> 哭晕在厕所

“嘿，我说，以前你们没发现这么挤吗？这叫什么，便携式飞机？”Tony Stark，AKA钢铁侠，正躺在担架上对自己几乎没搭怎么乘过的返程飞机评头论足：“空调呢？坏了？说实话你们不觉得大战一场之后的超级英雄挤在一起的味道很难闻？等我能站起来之后我一定要给这个玩意再加装八个换气扇……”  
没人回答他的话，每个超级英雄都被战后的疲惫困扰着，比如Clint开飞机之前特别嘱咐了Natasha如果自己开着开着睡着了就用寡妇蛰给自己一下。当时Tony说什么来着，哦对，“什么？你们连自动驾驶都没有吗？天呐我简直不敢相信，你们还记得我是神盾的技术顾问吗……”  
从被担架抬上飞机开始，Tony就一直在喋喋不休的批评飞机设计的种种不科学之处，这也是为什么今天的飞机显得有点挤的原因：往常靠自己就能飞回去的超级英雄现在全部窝在飞机里。比如钢铁侠，躺在超级占地方的担架上；再比如雷神，正把自己块头巨大的身体挤在担架和机舱之间那个有点狭小的过道里。  
Thor生气了，飞机上的人只要不是瞎子都能看得出来。  
好吧除了Tony。  
事实上自从穿着新战甲的Tony以一个极其滑稽的姿势在战场上跌倒并站不起来之后，Thor的脸就一直阴沉着，比起他召唤雷电时的天色有过之而无不及。这股低气压以Thor为中心，正源源不断向外扩散着。  
终于在Tony说到要给机舱里加一排酒柜并且把座椅都拆了换成意大利手工真皮沙发的时候，他们终于回到了复仇者大厦。所有人都极有眼色的以最快的速度离开了，只留下行动不便的Tony和一路都在生闷气的Thor。拜托，现在每个人都累得要死，没有看情侣吵架的闲情逸致。

“嘿，我的金发宝贝，帮个忙把我送回去？”Tony毫无自觉的伸手拍了拍Thor僵硬的肩膀。  
Thor一声不吭的将Tony扛了起来，就好像是扛着一袋土豆一样往大厦里走去。Tony被这头朝下的姿势搞得脑充血，肚子也被Thor披风的垫肩硌得发疼，忍不住踢蹬着腿扭了两下。  
“啪！”Tony的屁股被重重拍了一下，火辣辣的疼。“别乱动！你受伤了！”  
“我只是……扭到了脚……而已……”Tony费劲的挤出这句话，祈祷着电梯快点再快点，妈的他全身的血液都要流到脑子里去了！  
“叮”的一声，电梯停下了。Tony发誓他从未觉得这个“叮”是如此的美妙动听，他要把大厦的所有提示音都换成这个“叮”！  
尽管踢开门的时候有些粗鲁，但Thor把Tony放在床上的动作还是温柔的。他小心翼翼的将Tony放下，再更加小心的托着Tony肿的老高的脚踝，像Hulk捧着他珍贵的玻璃工艺品那样，极其轻柔的缓缓放下。然后他就像在飞机上那样，带着那一股还没散去的低气压，沉着脸一声不吭的坐在Tony床边。

当Tony终于发现气氛沉闷的有点不对劲的时候，他忍不住抬头看了Thor一眼。  
“……”Thor没有出声，抬头看了Tony一眼，又低下头去揪妙尔尼尔的系带，神情就像是被主人抛弃了的大狗一样，眼睛里的自责和难过就像大海一样能把Tony给淹没。Tony与Thor交往了这么久，最受不了的就是Thor的这种神情。他忍不住扭动着身子往Thor身边靠，像个过度肥胖的毛毛虫一样蹭过去：“你怎么了？”  
Thor盯着Tony手上的脚，神情更加难过了。  
“哦亲爱的你太紧张了，只是个小小的扭伤而已！”Tony语调夸张的说，伴随着浮夸的挥手动作，但是他知道这只不过是自己心慌意乱的掩饰而已，但愿Thor和以前一样不要发觉：“我保证，不出三天，我就能重新站起来了。到时候只要我把这个新的腿部装甲改一下，就不会在发生这种事了。”Tony看了看Thor的脸色，又补充了一句：“我只是暂时还不适应。”  
那个惹了祸的战甲老老实实的被收在箱子里，但是整个箱子却因为腿部临时多出来二十公分而尴尬的敞开着合不上。Thor瞥了一眼那些突兀的金属块，眼神充满嫌弃。  
Tony一直盯着Thor呢，赶紧说道：“先说好不能迁怒我的战甲。”  
Thor摇摇头。“如果不是我耽误了你的时间，你就能修好它，就不会受伤了。”  
“亲爱的这不是你的错……”Tony没想到Thor会这么想，这下他更没办法和Thor解释了。

“无意打扰，但是开饭了。”Tony的话被打断，两个人一起往门口看过去，已经一身清爽的女特工正抱着手臂看着他俩。  
Natasha侧了侧身，给去端饭的Thor让出一条路，但是她可没打算就这么走了。Natasha靠在门边，用似笑非笑的眼神看了看战甲，又看看Tony的脚。  
Tony被看的浑身不自在。因为Natasha现在看他的眼神就像是他做了什么愚不可及的蠢事，不是和Clint抢小饼干或者枕头大战那种，而是他不小心用能源反应堆炸了国会那种。  
Natasha突然露出一个微笑，Tony吓得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
“没想到你还会因为身高自卑。”  
“你怎……没那回事！”Tony差点脱口而出。“那是我最新研发的超强力助推器，能多装百分之三百的燃料保证我的飞行……”  
“因为Loki？”Natasha无视了Tony的胡说八道，脸上明明白白写着“就你还想骗我你仿佛是在逗我笑”。  
“……你在开玩笑吗？！那是绝对绝对绝对不可能的事！”Tony气势汹汹的反驳，可惜对面是黑寡妇，怎么看怎么像色厉内荏。  
Tony看着Natasha挑了挑眉转身走了，吁了一口气，心里琢磨着要不要真的把那两块被他塞在脚下的实心铁疙瘩给换成推进器燃料缸。  
门外Natasha拍了拍Thor的手臂，低声说道：“估计是上次Loki过来跟他说了什么刺激到他了，让他对自己的身高突然敏感起来。你知道他有时候是很幼稚的，而且……极度缺乏安全感。”  
Thor默不作声的点点头。他端着盘子在门口站了半天了，刚才Natasha和Tony的对话他全都听到了。  
Natasha没有再说什么。要不是这次Thor真的生气了，她才不会插手这种事。毕竟Tony跌了个狗吃屎之后，由于他们都忙的脱不开身，伟大的钢铁侠被围殴了好一会儿。

Tony心满意足的吃着给病人额外优待的甜甜圈，给Thor布置任务：“吃完饭你送我去实验室，我要把推进器改装一下。”  
“Tony，你没必要这么做。”Thor突然说道，神情严肃而正式。  
“什么？”Tony已经开始在脑子里画构造图了，没能反应过来。  
“我的意思是，你原来的战甲已经很好了，我喜欢你原来的战甲。我不喜欢新战甲，它看上去很丑。”  
“刚才，Nat和你说什么了？”Tony眯了眯眼，他就知道刚才Natasha是在套他的话！  
“Tony，你很完美，就像阿斯加德的战士一样。你无须为身高而烦恼。”Thor用力地拍着Tony的肩膀说道。  
……所以你们阿斯加德的战士都比你矮一个头吗？Tony默默吐槽了一句。其实心事被戳穿的Tony是有些恼羞成怒的，但是被Thor用真诚的眼神凝视着，他反而开始觉得一切都是自己的错了。

Tony以前从未被身高问题困扰过。  
在他的人生发生巨大转折以前，作为天才亿万富翁花花公子慈善家的他可是货真价实的高富帅。毕竟他的高富帅社交圈子里，那群人还是以富帅或者富为主的，这让他一直相当自信。而且，一米七四在普通人里算是矮吗？只能是被划分在“不是特别高”那个分段吧？  
而复仇者成立之后，Tony也从来没把身高当回事过。和一群超级战士比身高？他还没有这么闲。何况他穿上战甲之后，完全可以和美国队长平视着互瞪。  
包括他和Thor确定关系之后，他也没觉得有什么问题啊，电影之夜的时候他既可以舒服的窝在Thor怀里又不会挡住恋人的视线（虽然每次Clint都会掏出墨镜戴上并且大声嚷嚷自己要瞎了），除了接吻的时候要把头抬得很高之外，就连睡觉的时候两个人都可以像两只勺子一样舒服的躺在一起（同时完美地解决了接吻的问题）……  
总而言之，Tony对一切都很满意，包括他和Thor的身高差。  
直到半个月前。Loki再次大驾光临。

复仇者们很容易就发现了Loki的心不在焉——他只是用魔法稍微制造了点混乱，没造成任何实质性伤害。事后回到复联大厦，一干人等听Thor解释正坐在一边优哉游哉的Loki这次来只是因为听说Thor找到了伴侣要来看看，忍不住抽了抽嘴角。  
Tony从战甲里钻了出来，光着脚站在地上——Loki来得太快，以至于他都没时间穿上鞋——不客气的下了逐客令：“我知道你们兄弟俩的的关系有那么点病态，但我没想到你竟然像个青春期的小姑娘一样跑了过来。需要我派一队骑白马的骑士送你回去你母后身边吗，亲爱的小公主？”  
Natasha翻了个清晰可见的白眼，博士默默推了推眼镜，Clint想说什么但是被Steve严厉的目光制止住了。  
“Tony……”Thor有点紧张的目光在Tony和Loki之间扫视着。他甚至有点想挡在Tony和Loki中间了，毕竟Tony现在毫无防备，而Loki如果被激怒了随时能把他扔到楼下去。  
就在所有人都以为Loki会用魔法把Tony变成哑巴或者仓鼠的时候，Loki站起来了。他走到Tony身边——更准确点来说是从Tony身边经过的时候短暂的停顿了一下，居高临下的用眼角的余光扫了Tony一眼。

“Hey，Jar，你说Loki究竟是什么意思？”在焊错好几个零件之后，Tony终于忍不住扔了护目镜。  
“我认为Loki并没有任何鄙视您的意思，如果您是指他临走之前看您的眼神的话，Sir。”  
“不可能！我能感觉到，他是在挑衅！”Tony烦躁的在实验室里转了两圈。“他……他是在嘲笑我的身高！没错就是这样！他是在嫌弃我长得矮，配不上他高大英俊的哥哥吗？”  
“Sir，我认为……”  
“那Thor呢？他也会这样认为吗？毕竟他们外星神族长得都很高很壮，他们的审美可能也是喜欢身材高大的？”Tony越想越坐不住，“Jar，给我全体成员的体检报告。”  
快速扫视过每个成员的身高，Tony的脸色越发难看起来。“Jar，为什么你从来没告诉过我，我是复仇者联盟所有男性成员里，身高最矮的？”  
“我没有告诉过您的原因是，您从来没有问过我。”  
“Thor，192cm，他可是神，长这么高毫无疑问；Steve，184cm，显然，血清的作用，不然他才是最矮的；Hulk，243cm，蠢蛋才会和Hulk比身高；Bruce，178cm，嗯？博士有这么高吗……”  
“Sir，需要调出您与博士的合影进行对比吗？”  
“不需要。Clint，178cm……就连Clint也比我高！他平时一直待在通风管道里是怎么长这么高的？”Tony猛地挥手把资料的电子投影打碎，“Jar，把所有战甲的设计图都给我调出来，每个都在腿部加二十公分！现在立刻马上！”  
……如果Jarvis有实体的话，此刻也会翻一个大大的白眼的吧。

当Thor来找Tony的时候，看到的就是Tony在试验台忙忙碌碌的景象。  
Thor总觉得Loki走后Tony就有点怪怪的，但是具体为什么他又说不上来。在和Steve做完常规训练之后，他忍不住下来看看Tony。  
实验室里，Tony被一堆七零八落的Mark包围着，试验台上一只战靴的底已经被卸掉了。Tony全神在注再往上面装着什么，根本没发现自己男朋友什么时候过来的。  
Thor伸手拂上Tony的肩膀：“Tony，你……”  
“Thor！啊！”Tony被吓了一跳，猛地转过身来，手里的扳手砸在脚趾上，痛的他弯下腰去。  
“对不起我吓到你了。”Thor愧疚的将他扶到旁边的椅子上坐下，替他揉着被砸痛的了脚。  
“这没什么。”Tony满意的享受着男朋友的按摩，顺便在Thor唇上偷了一个吻。“让我猜猜，你是想我了，所以过来看看我，顺便给我带了一杯咖啡？”  
看Tony心情似乎还不错的样子，Thor这才放心，也跟着笑了起来：“没有咖啡，我是来带你回去睡觉的。”  
“哦亲爱的，我现在不能去睡，我的战靴正在调整。”Tony说着站了起来，把掉在地上的扳手捡起来。“我的，额，推进器出了点问题，马上就能修好了。就一小会儿，我保证。不然我可就飞不起来了。”  
“我可以用妙尔尼尔带着你飞，我还可以抱着你飞……”Thor从背后抱住Tony，在他的耳边轻声说。他轻轻吻了吻Tony的脸颊，金色的发丝垂在恋人的耳畔。

反派存在的意义就是用来打扰主角谈恋爱的，这简直是一条颠扑不破的真理。实验室粉红色的旖旎泡泡被卡片中传来的严肃的“复仇者集结！”给打断，Thor沮丧的把头埋在Tony的肩膀上，Tony咬牙切齿的查看今天是哪波不长眼的外星人来讨打。  
“你先上去，我把这里装上就过去。”Tony一面催促着Thor一面加快了手里的进度。等Thor的身影消失后，Tony急急忙忙穿上了自己刚弄出来的特制版Mark。  
“Sir，新装甲还未经过测试……”  
“所以我们现在去测试一下。”Tony说着，打开了实验室直通外面的升降台。  
众人看着比平时高了一大截的钢铁侠走过来，一步，两步，三步，“咣当”。尽管Tony瞬间调整了姿势，但是很明显所有人都看到他刚才差点摔了一跤。  
“怎么回事，Jar？为什么我的升降台上会有石子？”  
“并不是石子，Sir。是您左腿战靴的推进器，掉了一个螺丝。并且我必须提醒您，那个推进器您没有接好，有百分之八十七的可行性会熄火。”  
Tony看了看神盾传回来的战场实况，开始庆幸今天来了一群不会飞只会跑的外星人。

Thor最先注意到Tony飞的摇摇晃晃的，就像上次Tony喝多了非要只穿一只靴子飞给他看那样。钢铁侠左腿推进器的喷出的火焰闪了两下，然后从半空里一个倒栽葱掉了下来。  
“Iron Man！”  
“我没事，一点点小问题。”Tony迅速爬起来用斥力炮轰飞身边两个外星人。“左边的推进器坏了。不过别担心，这只能算是party的余兴节目，钢铁侠不用飞也能把这群四肢发育不全的外星人赶回老家。”  
话音未落，Tony一个重心不稳，以一个完美的脸着地的姿势再次摔在地上，伴随着一声惨叫：“Fuck！我的脚——”  
周围的外星人趁势一拥而上，对扑街的钢铁侠进行了惨无人道的围殴。  
推进器……Thor突然想起来出门先Tony就是在修他的推进器，如果不是自己进去打扰了Tony，他可能就会修好它……Thor的脸瞬间变得难看起来，都是他的错，是他害Tony受伤的。可偏偏每个人都被围住脱不开身，这群外星人的抗击打程度强的令人发指。Thor心急如焚，轮飞了身上挂着的外星人，举起锤子召唤雷电，脸色阴沉的堪比此刻阴云密布的天。  
多亏了Thor，战场上横七竖八躺了一地抽搐的外星人。大家把在战场上崴了脚的钢铁侠抬上飞机，于是就发生了最开始的那一幕。

“Tony，你是个真正的战士，你可以熟练运用中庭的魔法……”  
那叫科技，Tony默默吐槽了一句。  
“……你能操纵钢铁之盔，还能修复队友们的武器。一个真正战士的身影是高大的，每个人都会仰视他，敬佩他。”Thor不甚熟练的安慰着Tony。  
Tony低着头，没有说话。他实在是难以启齿向Thor解释，特别是最初那点冲动过去之后，他也开始觉得自己有些幼稚。  
“Tony，看着我。”Thor温柔的握住Tony的双手。“你是钢铁之人，你拯救过无数生命，你是中庭最伟大的英雄之一，你的身影已经足够高大，就连我也会仰望你。而且，Thor停顿了一下，接着说道：“作为你的伴侣，我爱的人就是你，是原原本本的你，不加任何外力矫饰的你。如果你曾动摇，曾怀疑，那全是我的错。你无须为此烦恼。我爱你的眉，你的眼，你的唇，你的手，你的脚，你的心。也包括你的身高。”  
“我爱你的一切。”Thor在Tony手上印下轻轻一吻。  
谁能拒绝温柔说着情话的雷神呢？反正钢铁侠不能。


End file.
